


Just Us

by vxschl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Begging, Derogatory Language, Dom/sub, Dominant Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/F, Impact Play, Lesbian Sex, Love, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Smut, Top Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 10:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vxschl/pseuds/vxschl
Summary: When your girlfriend Yelena took you to a restaurant, things took a turn while you were there. Once both of you got home a long sensual night awaits between you
Relationships: Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Just Us

"Why couldn't you have waited when we came back home?!" You slightly raised your voice as Yelena closed the front door to your shared house. "You already know where things go whenever you wear that dress." She was right, you did know how things end up whenever you wear this tight dress. You decided to be risky this night but you weren't expecting her to finger you at the restaurant. Even though the table cloth would cover what was happening, you felt embarrassed since it felt like everyone could see what was happening under the table. "Still why did you have to do it THERE and not in the car or somewhere else that's private?!" You said turning around to face her.

Yelena proceeded to use her index and thumb to tilt your head upwards and bring your ear closer to her mouth. "Aww but don't act as if you weren't enjoying every second of it and wanting more." The way her voice traveled through your ear and into your head sent shivers down down spine and made your stomach flutter a bit.

She then let go of your face and brought her face in front of yours and crashed her lips onto yours. Her lips were soft and plump but were wanting more of yours. Yelena's hand wraped around your lower body and pulled you deeper into the kiss making a small sound escape from your throat. You felt her tongue slip inside of your mouth and you let her explore your mouth.

Both of you were making out for a while but then you both pulled away to catch your breaths. It was clear that both of you wanted each other in that very moment. "Lets go upstairs now." She told you and you started heading up the stairs when you felt her hand slap your ass and you made a slight whimper noise. "I love it when I make you do those noises. I'll be hearing more of them tonight." It was obvious that she was smirking by what she said which made you smile a bit at the thought of what a long night is ahead of you.

As soon as you arrived to your bedroom she attacked your lips once again. Without breaking the kiss you felt her long slender fingers zip down your dress and letting it fall down to the ground leaving you only in your bra and underwear. Yelena broke the kiss and stepped back a little to admire your body for a second.

She came closer to you and whispered in your ear, "You're so beautiful." before she latched her mouth onto the right side of your neck and began to suck on it. You left a soft sigh escape your lips and began to unbutton Yelena's shirt letting it fall onto the ground to expose her chest that was still covered by her bra. You managed to unhook her bra and let it fall along with the other clothes and you used your thumb to graze over her nipple which made her pull away from your neck and look at you.

She looked into your eyes deeply and you could see that her eyes were filled with lust. In a blink of an eye you felt her pick you up and carry you to the bed bridal style and sitting you down at the edge of your bed. She then unhooked your bra and used her left hand to massage your breast which made you let out a small moan and you started pressing your thighs together to create some sort of friction that you have been aching to have.

Yelena was quick to notice this movement and put her leg in between your thighs and pushed her knee up to your clothed sex to stop you. Her action caused you to let out another soft moan and slightly grip onto the sheets next to you.

"Don't be such a needy slut now. You don't want do be punished now do you?" The way Yelena spoke those words in her deep yet feminine voice made some arousal drip out of you and turned you on even more. You decided to be bold for once to which you responded, "What type of punishment will I receive?" You were trailing your hand softly up and down her arm waiting for her to respond as she continued to look into your eyes.

Her eyes have always been a beautiful dark color and every time you looked into them you could find yourself being lost in them. It was as if she was pulling you deeper into the ocean with no escape. But that is how you wanted it to be, no one around you besides you and Yelena.

She then used her left hand to squeeze the sides of your throat and bring your face closer to her. "I guess you're going to find out tonight." She said giving you a smirk and she let go of your throat and got off the bed and hooked her finger on your underwear and pulled them off you.

"You're already so wet and we haven't even started." She said to you as she opened your legs apart revealing your sex to her and you could feel her hot breath near it. Yelena used middle finger to slightly graze your opening collecting some of your slick and slightly rubbing your clit in small tight circles.

The intoxicating euphoric feeling kept you wanting for more and Yelena could see that so she started rubbing faster circles. This wasn't enough for you though, your sex kept aching for more of her, you wanted her fingers inside of you already.

"Mmm~ Yelena please, I- want you inside of me already." You were a panting mess but you managed to get the words out. She then stopped rubbing your clit and starred at you for a while before saying, "If you're that much of a desperate whore then I'll give it to you."

Yelena pulled your legs closer to her and she put them on her shoulders. You felt her tongue do a long slow lick across your folds licking up all of your slick that made your legs close a bit. Her grip around your thighs tightened hard enough to leave small crescent shaped marks due to her trying to keep your legs open. She then latched her mouth onto your clit and started sucking on it hard while she used her tongue to do circles on it.

"Yelena!" You moaned out her name while arching your back. She suddenly stopped pleasuring you and once again looked at your eyes."Do you want me to continue?" You nod your head frantically at her desperately wanting to chase your climax. "If you want me to continue you're going to have to beg like a good girl." She said before slightly biting at your left thigh. Her words left you in shock and embarrassment at the thought of what you are about to say just to get that release you have been wanting for.

"Please let your dirty little slut cum on your tongue! Please!" You said looking down trying to hide the embarrassment from your face. Yelena grabbed the bottom of your face with force to make you look at her.

"Please what?" She said smirking at you knowing what words were going to come out of your mouth. "Mommy..." You said softly so she could hear you clearly. "I'm sorry what I couldn't quite catch what you said." She was giving you a sadistic smile. You know she loves being called mommy so you made sure the next time you were going to say it was loud enough, no matter how embarrassed you might get.

"Mommy! I said mommy!" You said raising your voice so that it was loud enough for it to be heard throughout the house. 'Thank god we live by ourselves and the neighbors are slightly far' you thought to yourself. "You're such a good little girl." She said and she got closer to you giving you a small peck on the lips. She positioned herself back near your sex and you felt her tongue teasing your entrance.

You then felt her tongue go inside of you and she started moving it in circles around your walls. The pleasure started building up again and it made you only focus on the amazing sensation you were experiencing. A loud moan escape from your lips when you felt one of her fingers rubbing your clit in circles and her tongue going in and inside of you at a constant pace.

The room was filled with both your moaning and the lewd wet sounds from Yelena's tongue entering and leaving your sex. You felt Yelena stop what she was doing and she soon replaced her tongue with two of her fingers. She curled her long fingers to hit the spot you have most desired for making you reach your climax faster.

She would move her fingers in and out of you while curling them up as she saw the moaning mess you were right in front of her. You suddenly felt your orgasm about to release and Yelena noticed this to. "Yelena I'm- close!" You slightly screamed as you only focused on the sensation.

You felt Yelena's fingers come out of you and stood up in front of you once she had heard those words come out of your mouth. "Why did you stop?" You panted out trying to catch your breath. "I felt that it would be too nice if I let you cum this early." She said giving you a smile. You felt frustrated that you didn't get to finish and you wanted her to continue what she was doing.

"Can you just continue please. I was so close!" You whined out sounding desperate. Yelena grabbed your throat and pinned you down onto the bed so that she was now on top of you. "Since when are you the one who tells ME what to do." She said as she started loosening her grip around your throat. "Yelena do you know how much I've been wanting to cum for?! Ever since the restaurant!" You told her as your eyes got watery but there were no tears coming out.

Yelena then removed her hand from your throat and put it next you so that she could be propped up with both arms. She then slowly got off the bed and was standing in front of you. Her tall figure was intimidating, especially when you were laying down since she could easily have access to you. "Do me a favor and turn around for me." She said with her arms crossed in front of her.

You did as you were told to knowing what was going to happen next. You heard her unbuckle her belt and started creating a slapping noise to make you know what you were about to get. Yelena then leaned in closer to your ear and whispered, "If you're ever uncomfortable or want to stop just say 'Attack', " before slightly nibbling at your ear lobe.

"I want you to count how many times I hit you. Got it?" You nod your head at her words trying to prepare yourself for the impact. She then took the first hit which made you scream in pain. "One!" You managed to get out along with your scream. Your hands gripped the bed sheets harder bundling them up on your hands.

After the first impact of the belt with your skin had gone off you could feel the pleasure slowly build up between your legs. "I think 5 hits will be good enough." Yelena said as she used her right hand to touch the marked skin from your right ass cheek and giving it a light squeeze. You nodded your head wanting to get over it quickly but you also loved the way your skin would burn and sting since it would arouse you even more.

The next two hits were one on each cheek. Although they were quick, they were powerful enough to make your eyes tear up. Your arousal would only grown more with this type of pain and you would have to bite your lip to stop yourself from moaning. "Don't be so quiet now princess." Yelena said as she landed another hit on your ass.

"Four!" You screamed in pleasure already feeling your wetness reach your thigh. "You're such a dirty slut getting turned on with pain." She said letting out a soft laugh, "But you're my dirty slut." She added on to it. The last hit then finally hit you with big force that you knew it was going to leave a mark. "Five!" You once again screamed but in satisfaction knowing that you wouldn't get hit again.

"You handled that so well my love." She told you as she leaned in to kiss your shoulder. You then turned your body around to face her so that she was on top of you. "Get on your knees now for me." Yelena told you as she moved out of the way to let you sit down on the ground. You did as you were told to and she removed her remaining clothes that she had on and let it fall to the ground.

Yelena was now sitting at the edge of the bed in front of you with her legs open, you could see her slick coating her sex. "Open your mouth." She said with one of her hands under your chin while you opened your mouth with your tongue slightly sticking out. Yelena then spit in your mouth and you closed your mouth happily swallowing her spit. "You're such a slut." Her words made you weak to your knees and you loved the way she could make you feel just by her words. 

"If you do a good job i'll consider letting you finish." She told you as you nod your head in response. You bring your head closer and do a long lick from her core to her clit and you start doing that for a couple times. The way your girlfriend would let out soft moans showed you that she was enjoying every second of your work.

You then slipped your tongue inside of her and started moving it in and out of her in slow consistent movements. You started picking up your speed and used your fingers to run circles on her clit making her let out louder moans and use her hands to grab the back of your head, pushing you closer to her wet sex. You pulled back for a moment to catch you breath while Yelena still had her hands on your head and you put two fingers inside of your mouth getting them wet and put them inside of her along with your tongue.

It was obvious that Yelena was nearing her orgasm due to her walls clenching around your tongue and fingers which only encouraged you to go faster. Your nose was applying pressure to Yelenas clit which made her reach her orgasm. "Fuck~Y/N!" She moaned out in pleasure as you felt her body tense up having her release. You helped her ride out her orgasm and shortly after her body relaxed. "You did so good for me." Yelena panted out trying to catch her breath. She then reached her right arm out towards you to help you stand up and you held her hand to stand up in front of her.

Yelena leaned in towards you to give you a kiss, she didn't mind that you still had her juices on you. "I'll let you cum now my dear, you earned it." She said as she pulled you onto the bed and once again her being on top of you. Both of you were now in the middle of the bed while you patiently waited for her next move. She then picked up your leg and positioned herself so that both of your sexes were touching. You felt Yelena place her cool hand on your hip indicating you to not start moving.

She started rolling her hips into you creating the friction you desperately desired for making both of you moan out. You started rolling your hips with her making lewd wet noises fill the room along with both of your moans. "Yelena, fuck~!" You panted out feeling the pleasure build up on your lower stomach. 

She started going faster wanting to please you more which made both of you moan louder. The amount of pleasure you were getting made your body start shaking and near your climax. Yelena moved her hips to you once more making you have your orgasm. Your eyes were shut tight and your mouth was open letting out a loud moan as the wave of pleasure took over your body.

Yelena was still rolling her hips into you helping you ride out your orgasm but also make her have her own release. When you came down from your climax your body jolted as your sensitive clit was still being stimulated. "Ah~ Yelena, please." You didn't know whether you wanted her to stop or continue, the only thing you knew is that you enjoyed it even though you were sensitive. 

"I'm so close!" Yelena moaned out holding onto your leg tighter before she reached her climax. Her head was thrown back looking up to the ceiling as she continued rolling her hips onto you. Seeing the lewd scene made your cheeks get hot and you loved the way your beautiful girlfriend looked right before your eyes.

Both of you stayed in the same position for a while catching your breaths. The room was hot and your bodies were covered in a little bit of sweat. Yelena then let go of her grip around your leg and got on her knees before pushing both of your legs to your chest. "I know you can go for a little longer." She said before lowering herself near your throbbing sex and teasing your clit with her tongue.

You flinched at her movement from your sensitivity and Yelena held onto your legs tighter making sure you wouldn't move. You could see her eyes looking up at you watching every expression you made making sure she was pleasuring you. The way her skilled tongue would lap up your juices and continuously enter and leave your hole made your body drive you closer to your climax.

Your eyes started tearing up from the overstimulated but the tingling sensation kept growing making you crave for more. "Mommy~ Go faster please" You whimpered out and you felt Yelena move her tongue faster. You threw you head back into the pillow and started started rubbing one of your nipples in between your fingers. Your body was getting hotter each second and your moans only grew louder.

Soon after your body was taken over by your last orgasm of the night. Your thighs shook and a loud moan escaped from your lips as the pleasure went through your body and made your mind go blank as you released all of the amazing feelings. Yelena helped you ride out your orgasm and stopped what she was doing as soon as she saw you come down from your climax. She then let go of your legs and moved next to you while you stayed still catching your breath while looking at the ceiling from being struck by the intense orgasm.

"You enjoyed it didn't you?" Yelena told you in a teasing way laying down beside you so she can wrap her arms around you. "Is it obvious?" You asked her turning around to face her. "It is." She responded to you and you both let out a small laugh while holding yourselves in each other's arms. Her fingers caressed your hair making you feel safe and comfortable in her arms.

You looked up to Yelena and she looked back at you in a loving way with a smile on her face. "I love you Y/N." Were the words that came out of her mouth. "I love you too Yelena." You responded to her and gave her a small peck on her lips. Being able to have someone as special as Yelena made you so happy and you were grateful you found someone like her.

Bonus:  
After a while of cuddling Yelena and Y/N went to take a bath even though it was really late but they both had the next day off. In the bath Yelena helped Y/N clean herself and proceeded to finger her claiming it was a "massage" but Y/N didn't mind it, in fact she was happy Yelena did that. They both got out of the bath and got ready to get into bed in which they both fell asleep as soon as they layed down and Yelena was holding Y/N close to her chest, cherishing her amazing girlfriend that Yelena has

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to the people reading this! So this is my first fanfic that I have written and I hope you guys enjoyed it and if anyone has any type of feedback let me know I would really appreciate it. Thank you for the support and I am planning on writing more content :)


End file.
